crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Infernal Demons
Infernal Demons or Infernals refer to a group of powerful demons recorded in the Book of Infernal Demons, an ancient tome used in the art of demon summoning. Summoning an Infernal Demon Demon Summoning is a sub-class of summoning on the magic tree, often learnt by enthusiasts of the dark arts or simply those who wish to specialise in the art of summoning. It takes a least a somewhat skilled sorcerer to summon an Infernal Demon, as despite it being a powerful spell, it is fairly simple to learn. The main challenge to this spell, however, is its limitation of usage. To summon an Infernal Demon is to release it from hell, because of this, an Infernal Demon can only be summoned for a few minutes before it has to disappear. It is possible to summon a Infernal Demon for longer, but this runs the risk of the Infernal breaking out of the control the summoner has over it, leaving it unable to be desummoned and free of constraints. When summoned, an Infernal Demon only has one goal in mind and it will focus solely on that goal for the duration it is summoned. The command is often stated verbally by the summoner when choosing and summoning the Infernal, sometimes non verbally if the summoner is skilled enough. The Book of Infernal Demons The Book of Infernal Demons is an essential tome needed in the teaching and learning of the art of summoning Infernals. Inscribed upon the pages of the book is a complete list of names of the 72 Infernal Demons, a detailed description of each ones abilities, personality and the summon circle needed to summon them. The book was created by an ancient magus who's name is lost to history. This mage travelled to hell and scoured the land for powerful demons with whom he made a contract with. In return for a fraction of their soul the mage promised them immortality through the magic of summoning. Infusing each soul fragment into the summoning circles, the mage created a way to summon these demons outside of hell, even after their death. Though necessary to have in order to learn how to summon an Infernal Demon, the book itself is not actually required for the process, and a skilled summoner is capable of summoning an infernal demon simply by memorising the incantation of the specific Infernal they want. List of Infernal Demons 01. King Bael 02. Agares 03. Vassago 04. Diomedes 05. Marbas 06. Valfar 07. Amon 08. Barbatos 09. Paimon 10. Buer 11. Gusion 12. Mictlantecu 13. Gevah 14. Leraje 15. Eligos 16. Asterius 17. Botis 18. Moloch 19. Ares 20. Ifrit 21. Morax 22. Hideous 23. Mors 24. Cerberus 25. Rias 26. Bune 27. Ronove 28. Berith 29. Astaroth 30. Forneus 31. Madama Butterfly 32. Asmodeus 33. Anubis 34. Furfur 35. Kiara 36. Malphas 37. Zodd 38. Rakshasa 39. Charon 40. Raum 41. Focalor 42. Vepar 43. Primate Murder 44. Don 'Yoku 45. Belial 46. Bifons 47. Grunbeld 48. Haagenti 49. Belphegor 50. Furcas 51. Balam 52. Allocer 53. Caim 54. Baphomet 55. Mother Harlot 56. Abaddon 57. Ahriman 58. Incubus 59. Orient 60. Gomorrah 61. Beelzebub 62. Gugalanna 63. Legion 64. Haures 65. Tiamat 66. Kimaris 67. Amdusias 68. Leviathan 69. Decarbia 70. Lucifer 71. Satanael 72. Goetia Category:Terms Category:Demons Category:Skyverse Category:Summons